


关于展博士不知道的几件事

by TonYOYO



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 曈耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Relationships: 白羽曈/展耀
Kudos: 6





	关于展博士不知道的几件事

展耀和白羽瞳自打出生起就黏在一起，这一点两家的妈妈是功不可没。展耀打小沉静的性子配上那张精致的小脸让白妈说不出的喜欢，隔三差五就让白羽瞳把展耀拽回家来住。  
白羽瞳从小就活泼好动，而展耀却可以窝在椅子上啃一天的书，于是变着法儿的逗猫成为了白羽瞳最大的乐趣。  
八岁前白羽瞳一直都是和展耀一起睡的，不过每次白羽瞳都要闭上眼睛假装睡着直到展耀呼呼睡去，再睁开眼睛借着月光看看展耀。展耀天生的睫毛长，有一段时间白羽瞳总是没事瞟瞟展耀的眼睛，他觉得展耀的眼睛里似乎藏了星星，逗他的时候看看展耀颤动的睫毛心里就清明了大半。白羽瞳照例摸了摸展耀的头发，靠近他蹭了蹭，便伴着一股展耀特有的味道睡去。  
只要展耀在白羽瞳就觉得安心，他身上有让白羽瞳觉得清爽的味道。

上初中之后展耀开始不粘着白羽瞳了，这令白羽瞳十分不爽。展耀性子温和长相可爱学习又碾压年级第二，受到许多青春期少女的追捧，甚至有些男孩子也加入了“爱猫者协会”。那时的展耀还没发展出后期清冷的性子，甚至连拒绝都没学会，对于同学们过于激烈的热情展耀只能挨个对他们笑笑心里却已生出了些抗拒——毕竟是个打小喜欢安静的猫。  
兴许是久久得不到展耀的回应，没过多久后援会就没再掀起过什么热浪，展耀倒也清净了不少。只是另一边开始了对白羽瞳的追捧，白羽瞳在短短一周里打遍了学校各种社团的比赛，运动项目顿时拿了个大满贯。然而展耀却一概不知，等到白羽瞳捧着俩挂满奖牌的奖杯扔到展耀面前的时候，展耀已经在图书馆看完一个书架的书了。  
展耀抬头看了看一脸得意的白羽瞳，放佛看到了他身后摇起的大尾巴“猫儿，你看爷厉不厉害”，“一般厉害”展耀瞄了一眼，觉得里面有块牌子倒是设计的蛮好看的，于是上手摸了摸——这似乎是一块贝壳打磨出来的，上面的纹路像极了前几天前两天在柜台里看见的雪印蛤棋石。  
“猫儿你喜欢这个啊，送你送你。”白羽瞳摘下那块牌子就往展耀脖子上一套，上下打量了一下，仿佛真的是在给一只猫挂名牌一样。  
“爪子拿开”展耀拨开白羽瞳搭在自己肩上的手，嘴角却不自觉的翘了一下。这块小奖牌之后就一直被展耀挂在自己床头的台灯上，直到上了大学。

大学时，展耀和白羽瞳已经是能够独当一面的人了。展耀沉静的性子和他越发成熟的轮廓加上他天才般的头脑让旁人觉得难以接近，即使真的有被他举手投足间迷人气质和惊艳样貌所吸引的瞬间，也会被他不远处另一股生人勿近的气场吓得望而却步。整个高中的人都知道，有展耀的地方不远处就有白羽瞳。  
那时候展耀班级里有个叫狄珥的男生，万年老二，处处都被展耀落开一截，日日挑灯夜战也不如时常不听课看心理学研究期刊的展耀拿第一容易。  
于是作为班长的狄珥处处为难展耀，一个月的值日表展耀就占了二十几天，每天放学来接展耀的白羽瞳自然是跟着展耀一起打扫，白羽瞳觉得奇怪，但还是笑嘻嘻的在展耀旁边拖着地，而把活基本推给白羽瞳的展耀却没意识到一个月二十几天的值日有何不妥。  
在大三的最后一学期，狄珥就给展耀下了战书，里面洋洋洒洒文词绉绉的约他去小树林的大榕树下一叙，只为较量出个高下来。然而好巧不巧的是刚放完信没多久白羽瞳就来找展耀，见展耀不在刚要走，余光就瞥见展耀桌上的信。上面的字迹娟秀工整，白羽瞳皱了皱眉，来回看了看就眼疾手快的把信塞到了自己的衣服里，大大方方走了出去。  
没过几日狄珥就请了假，听闻是与人打棒球崴了胳膊。展耀当时只觉得奇怪，之后的值日展耀愣是一天都没排上。

那天学校派下来一个交换生的名额，自然是轮到了展耀的头上。 本来展耀对此没什么兴趣，可偏偏最近展耀对格式塔理论产生了浓厚的兴趣，为了不失原意的读考夫卡的书，展耀花了整整一周的时间学了德语，而此次交流恰好能够去看看考卡夫的手稿，便想都没想一口答应了下来。 这一去大抵就要一年，等展耀意识过来的时候，offer已经到手里了。  
白羽瞳听到这个消息的时候，正在搓洗着从展耀身上换下来的衣服，上面沾满了泥，是前两天展耀非要骑白磬堂送的自行车结果摔到路边刚浇过水的花圃里蹭上的。白羽瞳把刚洗好的衣服甩到展耀身上，对他喊了一句“自己晾！”。  
之后的几天里，虽然白羽瞳还是会接展耀，给展耀打饭，但却一句话都不说，没事就恶狠狠的白展耀一眼，然后递个苹果过来。展耀觉得这白老鼠定是抽了什么风，但他也心知自己没提前打招呼的过错，便也任由他耍脾气。  
临走前一天，白羽瞳来到展耀家，跟展妈问过好之后就上楼推开了展耀的房门，只见屋里一片狼藉，地上的行李箱里堆了高高的一摞，衣服和裤子乱糟糟的拧成一团。蹲在行李箱旁边的展耀抬眼，看着站在门口一言不发的白羽瞳，啪的扣上了行李箱。站起来一晃，重心不稳的他一个踉跄撞上了床头柜，顿时房间里传来噼里啪啦玻璃碎掉的声音。  
幸好白羽瞳眼疾手快，一只手拽住展耀的胳膊，一个用力就往自己怀里带，没让展耀倒在一堆玻璃里，“还好我反应厉害，不然我这猫儿要变成刺猬了”白羽瞳低头看看怀里的猫，他脸上闪过一丝局促   
“爪子拿开！”展耀似乎有一些恼火，但白羽瞳没有丝毫放开的意思，展耀只听到白羽瞳在自己耳边轻轻叹了口气“你自己在国外，离玻璃远点吧。”展耀狠狠踩了一脚白羽瞳“我又不是孩子！”白羽瞳吃痛的松开手，只见展耀转身在玻璃堆里找着些什么。  
“猫儿，我来，别划到手。”白羽瞳拉开展耀，在碎玻璃堆里看了看，发现了一个眼熟的带子，抽出来一看，竟是初中送展耀的那块奖牌，不过似乎刚刚的撞击把牌子也一并压碎了，只有小半块还挂在带子上。  
展耀接了过来，皱着眉，蹲下去想把碎片也翻出来。“猫儿，别找了，碎都碎了。”白羽瞳拽住展耀的手，他心里猛的有什么东西掠过，自从过了可以手拉手一起春游的年纪，他就再也没拉过展耀的手，他记得小时候展耀的手总是软软暖暖的，睡觉的时候他都要拉着，而此刻展耀的手却很凉。  
展耀垂下眼帘，看到他颤动的睫毛白羽瞳也不自觉想到小时候捉弄他的样子。  
“我去拿东西把这清理一下……”展耀抽出手就下了楼，再回来的时候拿着一个巨大的垃圾袋而白羽瞳已经收拾的干干净净连带着把他的行李箱也规规矩矩的整理好了。  
“我爸找我有事，我先走了，明天再来找你，有事打电话。”白羽瞳起身就要走，展耀张了张嘴，一句话也没说出来，盯着手里剩了小半块的牌子许久，转身也出了门。  
回来的时候手里多了个包装精美的小盒子，展耀却一副愁眉不展的样子，顺手把盒子放到了桌子上就倒在床上睡去。  
第二天醒来，桌子上的盒子却是不见了，展耀发现自己的头发很乱，像被狠狠搓过一样，心想或许是昨夜睡相太过不好，便赶紧顺了顺头发。看了看表，竟然已经中午了，在几个小时就要登机了。推开门却不见白羽瞳，他便打了个电话竟然也关机。  
“小耀啊，羽瞳昨晚来过了，他被调去部队了，可能要待个两三年。”展妈递给展耀一封信“羽瞳给你的。”  
展耀没打开，在房间里待了一会儿就气呼呼的去了机场。说好的交换一年，展耀却被学校看中直接给了入学的名额并承诺硕博连读且奖学金丰厚，展耀本无意在国外停留太久，但一想起某个不告而别的老鼠，展耀便直接在申请书上签了名。  
等到在回国的时候，白羽瞳已经是CID的组长而他回到学校任教又好巧不巧被频成为了CID的心理研究室的咨询顾问。  
展耀回来那天，白妈请展耀一家来家里吃饭，展耀刚下飞机就被白羽瞳直接接回了家。舟车劳顿的展耀刚上车就昏昏睡去，直到白羽瞳把展耀抱到自己房间他才睁开眼睛。  
白羽瞳的房间摆了好几盆薄荷，那味道确实扫走了几分倦意。  
“累了就睡会儿，一会儿吃饭叫你。”白羽瞳把被子往展耀身上盖了盖，轻轻关上门就出去了。展耀的倦意却失了大半，闻了闻屋子里的薄荷味，展耀想起以前自己从小倒是很喜欢用一个牌子的薄荷系列，到国外之后因为买不到就换成了马鞭草，想到小时的事展耀摸着床头的薄荷叶笑了笑。  
顺着薄荷，展耀发现旁边摆着一个精致的小盒子，觉得甚是眼熟，就是猛的想不起在哪见过，正要拿起来，就见白羽瞳轻轻推门而入，手里捧着杯热牛奶，看展耀已经拿起了盒子，便一个箭步冲过去抢了回来。  
“猫儿，送出去的东西那有拿回去的道理。”展耀不解的眨了眨眼睛，突然惊觉这一路上竟没注意到白羽瞳的耳朵上钉着两个三角形贝壳质地的耳钉，上面还隐约有几道雪印纹路。  
“你！你还我！那不是给你的！”  
白羽瞳挑了挑眉，一手拉住扑过来的展耀，埋在他颈肩闻了闻“猫儿，你怎么变味了？”  
“啊？”  
“我记得你是薄荷味的”  
“我换洗发水了”  
“……洗 洗发水？”


End file.
